Real To Me
by springjasmine91
Summary: Nate and Alex are happily married. Nate is now a famous rock star and living his dream and life was hard for the both of them. But there's a news that will change their life forever! Nalex sequel to Girl Next Door
1. Trailer

REAL TO ME

This is the sequel to Girl Next Door

See how Nate and Alex deal with everyday problems as they live their life

together as a married couple.

Showing Nate and Alex one time cuddling next to each other on the couch

And another time showing them fighting

See how one special moment in their life changes every perspective in life

Showing Alex pregnant and glowing

Nate smiling down at her as he carried her of to bed

Will this change, make their love grow closer than ever

Showing Nate and Alex kissing each other goodnight

Or will it ruin their relationship forever

Showing Nate arguing with Alex who was heavily pregnant in the kitchen

And will he leave?

Showing Nate bringing his stuff into his car saying that their marriage is over

Or will he stay until Alex safely delivers their baby

Showing Alex in the hospital and Nate waiting for her outside at the lobby

Find out in the next exciting sequel Real To Me

Starring

Selena Gomez as Alex Gray

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

And introducing

Oliver Austin Gray

And

Eliza Jane Gray


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Nate and Alex are happily married and has gotten to college just like they've planned. Many years have gone by, Nate has gone solo and became a famous pop rock star while Alex is a famous fashion designer at a very sophisticated fashion magazine in New York.

They lived a happy life living together. Sure there were rumours of Nate dating Hannah Montana while Alex was dating David Henrie (AN: didn't see that one coming, did ya!) but it was just gossip and they just ignored the gossip. They didn't fight or argue. They trusted each other that they would be faithful to each other till the day they both die. Sure they argued a lot bit it's what makes their relationship stronger.

One hot Summer day, Alex wasn't feeling well. She kept on throwing up in the morning and in the middle of the night, and she keeps on getting a migraine and it's been going for weeks. She decided to go to take a day off and go to the doctor's office and find out what was wrong with her. She didn't tell Nate where she went.

When she arrived at the clinic, the environment of the clinic was very cosy indeed. It wasn't crowded like she thought it would be. She registered herself and sat down next to a woman who was heavily pregnant. Alex nervously smiled and said "Hi" at the woman and rubbed her hands together as the woman smiled back and said "Hi" back. "So, why are you here?" Alex asked the woman beside her. "Oh, I'm doing my monthly check-up for my baby. What about you?" she ask her "Urm, well I just…I wasn't feeling well these pass couple of weeks. I've been throwing up a lot and I get these migraine. It was annoying so I just came to get myself checked out" The woman just stared at her and said "Miss, I think you have the same symptom I had. It's called morning sickness. You're pregnant honey" Alex just kept quiet.

It was an awkward situation for her as she waited till the nurse called her name "Alex Gray" she nodded to the nurse and followed the nurse to a room. The nurse showed her the room and told her to wait and said "The doctor will see you in a few minutes" and left the room.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in the room and sat on the chair. "Well hello. What may I help you today?" the doctor ask without looking at Alex who was looking at her arm while rubbing it back and forth. She was reading her details. "Urm, I don't know doctor. I've been feeling ill for the pass few weeks. I kept on throwing up and having bad migraines." The doctor, who knew the voice so well was surprised as she looked up and saw Alex. "OMG! Alex, I can't believe it's you!" the doctor, said. "What?" Alex looking rather confused and she looked up.

"Its me! Harper!" Alex saw the familiar face of her best friend and said "OMG! Harper! But how? You're a doctor?" and Harper nodded. "Yeah, my parents wants me to be a doctor than being a fashion designer like you. Hey how are you? Its been forever since the last time we meet which is like at your wedding. How are you and Nate doing? We have to meet up for lunch and talk" Harper said being her usual overexcited self again. Alex giggled and said "Yeah, we can do that. So anyways back to my situation Harper. I don't know what it is. I've been feelin' sick." Harper looked at the details and said "Hurm, I think you're pregnant Alex. But, you have to run some test just to be sure." and handed her a small urine bottle and pointed her where the toilet was.

Alex stood up and went in the bathroom. She peed in the bottle and closed the bottle with the yellow cap and walked out of the room. She handed the bottle to a nurse and the nurse went out. Alex was told by Harper to wait outside. Alex went out of the room and sat back down on the same chair she did earlier beside the heavily pregnant woman. The pregnant woman ask her a few random questions about being a celeb and living a great life and she answered truthfully. The chatted for a few minutes and the same nurse told her to come to the room.

Alex said goodbye and walked back to the office to find Harper grinning from ear to ear. "Alex!" Alex who just came in the room was surprised to see Alex said "Sit down. I have good news!" Alex sat down and then said "Harper what is it?"

"Alex, congratulations. You're pregnant!" Harper yelled out and Alex with tears in her eyes said "Really? OMG!" and hugged Harper. "So when are you gonna tell Nate the good news?" Harper ask as they released themselves from the tight hug. "Tonight" Alex said as she grinned and they said goodbye and Alex drove home happily. She decided to stop by at the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. She went in Wal-Mart, went to the right aisle and found the test and bought one and paid as she happily walked out of the convenient store and drove home happily planning the surprise to Nate. She didn't know that Nate has a bigger news than she does.

When she arrived home, she saw his car in the driveway. She opened the door to find Nate sitting on the couch with a big grin on his face and his hand behind his back "Nate? Why are you home early?" Nate kissed her cheek and said "Surprise honey." he said and took out a bracelet from behind his back. "Oh Nate. Its beautiful! What's the occasion?" she ask him as he hook the bracelet which is now neatly placed on her wrist. "I have good news" He said excitedly. "I'm getting promoted and we're moving to LA! Isn't that great news baby?" he told her and she faked a smile. "OMG" Baby! That's great!" she said happily even though she is heartbroken. "But, what about my job?" she ask him sadly.

"Oh baby, I've already planned out for you. Janine called, she said that she has arranged a place for you at their LA HQ. Isn't that great! Now you and I will never be apart ever again" and he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. But I have something to tell you too" and took his hand and put it on her small stomach. "I'm pregnant" she told him and it took him a while before he was running in every room jumping up and down and said "I'm gonna be a dad!" Alex giggled to see his reaction. "Nate calm down. Now what do want for dinner?" she ask him when he stopped right in front of her at the hallway just before their bedroom. "I dunno. What if we celebrate! Come, we'll go to TGI Fridays!" and held her hand as hey both went in their bedroom and gotten ready. Alex was happy that Nate was excited about the news. She decided to call her parents and let them know the news.

She called and their parents were ecstatic and their reaction was "We're gonna be Grandparents!" they yelled out making Alex's eardrums to vibrate uncontrollably. After the call Nate brought Alex to TGI Fridays and had a special dinner. Just for the both of them. They made a toast and told each other they love each other.

After that they both walked hand in hand to the car and they kissed. They didn't realized that someone was taking pictures of them. One of them is a picture of Nate rubbing Alex's stomach. The unknown person smirked and thought "Oh, this is such a good gossip on tomorrow's NYJ" and snapped some more pictures before the couple left the parking lot heading towards their apartment. They would have a shock of their lives the next morning when they read the NYJ.

AN: Hey guys, this is the first chapter. what do you think? should i continue? I wanna thank the ppl who read Girl Next Door. Sure ppl wrote and told m tht my grammar is horrible. well excuse me! i'm only human ok and i can do things one step at a time. so who reviewed badly all i wanna say is piss off! Well anyways i hope you like this story! gets me forever to finish typing it! i'm just about to start chapter 2. So i'll update soon. Bye

ranimohd91


	3. Chapter 2 Only Hope

Chapter 2- Only Hope

The next morning Nate was opening his door when he received a newspaper from Jack Tyler, the paperboy. Jack smirked as he said good morning and gave him the newspaper. Nate unfold the newspaper and looked at the front page. It was a picture of them both and he had a shock of his life when he read the headlines. "Are Nate and Alex Gray are expecting a baby soon?" Nate ran back inside to see Alex making pancakes happily. "Alex! We have a problem" and showed her the paper.

She stared at the newspaper and looked up at him "Nate, why are you so worried about? Our good news on the front cover of a newspaper. Baby, its OK. You're happy right?" and held his hand. Nate's worried melted away by her voice and smiled at her "I am and I love you for that. You have made me the happiest man alive" and kissed her softly on her lips. "Now lets have breakfast" Alex said as they both sat down on the table and Alex placed pancakes in front of him. It has a piece of bacons as eyes, nose and mouth. Nate smiled and ate slowly. He was glad he had Alex. She makes his worries go away every time.

After breakfast they decided to get ready to go work. Alex carefully walked upstairs to their bedroom and went in the bathroom to shower. Nate came in when Alex was just fresh out of the shower. Alex who was dripping wet walked slowly on the carpeted floor towards the closet and chose a one button blazer matched with a classic rise trousers. She put her hair in a messy bun and clipped with a butterfly clip. She slipped into her Louis Vitton heels and picked up her Chanel handbag as Nate waited for her downstairs. He was wearing a twill button-pocket shirt with a flannel-lined bomber jacket and a loose fit jeans and he wore his sneakers. They walked to the car and drove silently.

When they arrived at Alex's magazine company, Alex kissed him on his cheeks and said "Well, bye Nate. I'll see you later!" and opened the door but her hand was blocked by Nate who kissed her passionately and said "Have a great day Alex. I love you" and smiled at her as he sees her opened the door and walked out and into the building. After he was sure Alex was gone, he sighed and drove towards his recording studio where he was currently recording song for his new album.

The day gone by quickly as Alex, who was busy with the Spring Fashion Show which is coming up in a couple of months. She was so busy that she forgot to eat. Thank goodness Janine, her secretary came in the room and brought her a muffin and a cup of orange juice. Alex stopped her work for a little while and brought the food to the pantry where she ate hungrily and when she drained the last of the juice, she threw away the cup and wrapper for the muffin and walked back to the office and continued what she was doing, arranging pictures for the Spring Fashion Show.

When the day was over, Alex rearranged the pictures and placed in a file and locked it in her drawer. She picked up her handbag and walked downstairs before saying goodbye to Janine and her other co-workers. When she was at the revolving door of the building she was his car and walked happily to him. He was leaning on his car and when he sees her he kisses her cheek and said "Hey babe, how was your day?" Alex smiled at him and said "It was alright. I was arranging for the Spring Fashion show. Now I am so tired." she yawned as they drove towards their apartment but he did a detour and went to a Chinese restaurant where they both enjoyed their dinner and they happily drove home.

When they arrived Alex was already asleep. Nate smiled at the sleeping Alex and carried her bridal style. He brought her to their bedroom and change her into her pajamas and put her on the bed where he pulled the covers halfway to her chest. He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead and went and stroke her now growing stomach. He was happy that he's going to be a dad soon. He then had an idea. He stood up quietly and left the room and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He decided to make a nursery and get ready for their baby. First of, he called his manager. He have to tell his manager that he have to stay in New York.

After hanging up from Alex's boss, telling him to cancel the arrangement, he went to an empty room and looked around and said "This will be the nursery. She'll be so happy" and turned off the lights as he headed towards their bedroom where he quickly changed and slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Alex who was sleeping so soundly. "Goodnight Alex. I love you" and kissed her forehead again before falling to sleep.

Many months has passed and now Alex is five months pregnant. Alex decided to go and find out the gender of the baby. She drove happily towards the clinic and made an appointment. She went alone because Nate caught a nasty cold and couldn't make it. When the gynaecologist called her in she was nervous. The gynaecologist told her to lift up her shirt and she put a cold gel on to her stomach. Then she put like a device where she waved the device back and forth until they heard and saw something on the screen of the machine.

Alex cried tears of joy to see not one but two heads moving up and about. "Twins?" she ask the gynaecologist and she nodded. "Yes. Do you want to know their gender?" the gynaecologist ask Alex who nodded rapidly as she wiped the goo off of herself. "yes please" and the gynaecologist showed where the private area of the baby is. One is a girl and another one is a boy. Alex cried tears of joy and said "Oh doctor. Thank you! Can you print out a few of these please?" and the gynaecologist just nodded and printed like a dozen copies and put them in an envelope and gave it to Alex who thank the doctor again before going out. Alex was smiling the whole drive home where Nate who was sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for her.

Alex opened the door to find Nate smiling at her with a big red, runny nose which he blew and said "Hey babe, how'd it go at the doctor's office?" Alex frowned when she saw her husband (AN: yup, I'm finally sayin' it.) still up when he suppose to rest. "Nate, you suppose to get some rest. You're not well. Come on lets get you to bed" and brought him upstairs. "Hold this" she said as she gave him the envelope. He opened it and saw the scan and saw not one but two babies. "Twins?" he said looking up at Alex who was smirking back at him. "Yes, we're having twins Nate. Are you happy?" she ask him who took a while before he hugged her which she protest "Nate, not now. You're sick! Now get in bed. I'll make you some hot chicken noodle soup. Don't do anything foolish while I'm gone" and walked out of the room and climbed down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where she took out the ingredients and started making some chicken noodle soup for her dear husband smiling all the way. She's happy that her life with Nate turns out to be great. But little did she know that someone's out to get her and this might hurt her and might break their marriage.

AN: Hey guys. so how do you like this chapter? OK? Oh before i move on to the next chapter i would like to thank all the great reviewers who reviewed my story. I appreciate you kindness and to those who said it sucks well whatever. LOL. Well plz review ok? Bye....

ranimohd91


	4. Chapter 3 Come Back To Me

Chapter 3- Come Back To Me

Many months later Alex who is now eight months pregnant was on the stool looking through the cabinet for peanut butter. She was wearing a maternity embroidered cross-front top with a real waist stretch twill pants. She didn't go to work and worked from home since she's on maternity leave. She was about to reach the bottle from the cabinet when she felt someone grabbing her from below. She looked down to see Nate carrying her while looking rather flushed "Alex! What are you doing? You know you weren't suppose to climb on things. What happens if you fall off?" Nate complained.

She huffed and said "Nate, I'm hungry and you weren't home so I decided to make myself a peanut butter and pickled sandwich. I want it now!" she demanded and Nate sighed as he quietly too the peanut butter from the cabinet and pickle from the fridge and made a sandwich. After he handed the sandwich to Alex who delightfully ate it, Nate crossed his arms and said "Babe, you have got to stop putting yourself in danger. I'm not always here to save you, you know that right."

Alex just continued chewing on her sandwich as she sees Nate red n the face. After she was done eating her sandwich she wiped her hand and said "Relax Nate. I'm a grown woman. I know what I'm doing and I'm capable of taking care of myself. No need to worry." Nate suddenly blurted out "You are not! I know that you always try to hurt yourself. Like remember last week when you slipped and fall in the bathroom. Who was it that saved you? Me! And remember the month before that you almost fell down the stairs. Thank goodness I was able to catch you right on time. Huh, tell me that Alex!" Alex had tears in her eyes. "Then what do you want me to do? Jut sit in bed all day long. Nate, I'm just pregnant not handicapped!" she yelled out at him. That does it they both argued at the top of their lungs and finally Nate said "That's it! I had enough of this. I'm leaving! Our marriage is over!" and went upstairs where he packed his clothes and ran downstairs to see Alex crying in one corner. His heart melted like butter when he sees her cry.

He wanted to go to her and kissed her and apologize but one side of him said to leave and be gone with it. He stared back at her and murmured "Alex, I'm sorry I guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourself and our baby. I love you" and walked out into the car. Then he didn't see Alex who walked to the door clutching her stomach. "Nate! Don't go!" she called out to him before she collapsed and fell on the hard floorboards. Nate saw her and quickly yelled out "Alex!" and ran towards her where he carried her and laid her down on the couch. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a towel and a bowl where he filled with water and went back to the living room where the unconscious Alex was laying on the couch. He soaked the towel in the bowl of water and rinsed it and gently placed it on Alex's forehead. "Alex, sometimes you worry me you know that." and he held her hand as he sees her unconscious.

A few hours has passed and Alex woke up. She sees him beside him on the couch sleeping soundly as he snored and his curly hair (AN: God, am I feel so weird describing Nick Jonas right now) all over his face as he was still holding her hands. She smiled and decided to wake him up. She knew one. She tickled his nose and his chocolate eyes opened as it softened to see Alex giggling at him "Why hello gorgeous. How are you feeling?" he said as he sat up straight.

He stretched and Alex giggled when he kissed her. "Nate, I'm OK. I'm sorry for making you worry all the time. Thing is trouble is my middle name, don't you remember that?" she said smiling back at him. "Oh yes. Alex the troublemaker. I remember now that it was you who placed my football in a grinder." he tickled her and she giggled again. They both shared a good laugh that night "Hey are you hungry? I know I am. I'm just gonna go call…what do you feel like eating?" Nate ask her. "Hurm, what about Chinese. I haven't had those in months" Alex said and he nodded as he picked up the phone and dialled the Chinese restaurant downtown.

After he hung up the phone he put his arm around Alex's shoulder and cuddled her close as they shared a moment of silence. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Nate walked to the door and picked up the Chinese food and paid the delivery guy. With the food in his hand he yelled out "Food's here. Lets eat!" and Alex smiled at him. They ate the food in silence as only the sound of the boxes being shuffled from side to side as Nate and Alex fight over who gets the last Wonton. Alex pricked the Wonton using her chopstick and smirked "Mine!" and giggled when Nate made a face look like a five year old who just lost his lollipop. After they ate, Nate threw away the boxes outside letting Alex alone in the room.

Alex was watching How I Met Your Mother when she felt someone watching her and she knew its not Nate. Then she heard someone behind her and was surprised that it was just Nate. "Nate, you scared the hell out of me" she said holding her chest as she breathed heavily. "Babe, what's wrong?" Nate said as he rubbed her back. That worked. Alex calmed down and told him "I felt someone was watching me, watching us. Nate, I'm scared!" and held him Nate looked around and said "Shh, its alright. I'm here. Don't need to be scared. I'm not going anywhere." he kissed her and cuddled her close once more. Minutes passed by and Alex drooped of to sleep. Nate sighed as he carried her bridal style and brought her upstairs to their bedroom where he gentle laid her down on the bed and cover her up.

He kissed her forehead and said "Sweet dreams my angel. I will never let you out of my sight ever again." and went in the bathroom where he changed and brushed his teeth and walked back inside the bedroom and went to lay down next to Alex and covered her in his arms and fell asleep.

A few days later, Alex was making dinner when she felt someone right behind her. She turned around and saw a guy wearing a white baseball cap and sunglasses looking at her through the window. She, in panic called Nate "Nate! Come here now! I think someone's stalking me!" she glanced back at the window and saw no one. He must have hid himself. Alex thought. A few minutes later, Nate came rushing through the door and said "Alex, baby. Are you alright? Where's that creep?" Alex pointed at the window and Nate quickly ran outside and looked around at the bushes. He didn't find anyone but he did found a baseball cap. He then heard Alex scream.

He rushed back in to see someone holding a gun at pointed to her head and said "My, my isn't this wonderful. Alex, why don't you introduce me to your husband?" and pointed the gun at her harder this time. Alex yelped in pain as the gun pointed at her temples "Nate, help me" she yelled out and Nate ran over to them and pushed the guy aside and then there was gunshots. Two of them and then there was silence. Neighbours called the police and when the police came Nate and Alex was cuddling each other on the couch while the dead guy was still on the kitchen floor. Nate has managed to retrieved the gun from him and pushed Alex to the side and the gun well went off and hit the man's chest. Twice. He was shot to death by his own weapon. The officers ask them to come to the police station and make a report. They both nodded and Nate walked towards the door as the police officers and ambulance brought the dead body outside as he closed the door and went back to find Alex curled up in a ball on the couch. "Nate. I was so scared. Thank goodness you're okay" she said as she sees him and they cuddled. Nate sighed "I'm sorry for not protecting you Alex. I meant to save you but you end up getting hurt" he said. "No I'm sorry. The thing is I haven't been honest with you. You know that man that tried to kill you, well he's kind of a wizard. An evil one. I tried to tell you that he and I once dated and he wanted to plot revenge on me ever since he tried killing my brothers and I stopped him. I'm sorry Nate. I meant to tell you sooner but because of the baby I keep on forgetting." Alex explained.

It took her a moment before Nate stood up from the couch and paced the living room making Alex even more worried. Then he stopped and snapped his fingers "I have an idea. We get a bodyguard. One for you and one for me. Is that okay honey?" he said smiling. Alex stood up and hugged him "That's a great idea! Oh Nate thank you. I love you, you know that" and kissed him. "I know and I love you too Alex!" and they both walked back to the kitchen were they cleaned up all the blood and Nate mopped the floor clean. After they finished cleaning they had their dinner and went off to bed. That night they knew their life would be safer now if they have each other.

AN: Hey guys. Well do you like this chapter? I know i do. quite a lot of drama don't you think. well plz review and i'll update soon chapter 4. Bye!

ranimohd91


	5. Chapter 4 Real To Me

Chapter 4- Real To Me

One month later Alex delivered a beautiful baby girl and gorgeous baby boy. They looked exactly like their parents. Their names are Oliver Austin and Eliza Jane. They both looked beautiful. Their family members came and congratulated them both. Jerry comforted Theresa who was crying happily while Nate's dad comforted his wife who was crying too. Harper, Mitchie, Ella, Gigi and Juliet came with their husbands (AN: yep, guess who the husbands are) Zeke, Shane, Jason, Dean and Justin. Max, who won the Wizard competition came with his fiancé Amy. She's a wizard too. They all were happy to see the twins were born. After visiting hours were over and everyone has gone home Nate kissed Alex and glanced at the twins who was sound asleep. "Thank you Nate" Alex said "Your most welcome Alex. You made me the happiest man alive and I love you so much" and kissed her lips as they cuddled and fell asleep.

Many months has passed and now the twins are 9 months old. They are very cheeky these two siblings. They like to play with each other and make their parents tired out. Nate, who just finished recording for his album sat excitedly at the lounge chair as he sees the twins playing with their soft toys and Alex accompanying them. He decided to play her one of his song from the CD that he recorded back when they just got married. He took his guitar and started playing as he sang

Showbiz, dinners and the free champagne,

men in suits who think they know it all,

no-one knows me but they know my name

that's not real to me,

Hotel lobby to the aeroplane,

another country but they start to look the same

watch the world behind a window pane

that's not real to me,

when i see my babies run,

when all the madness has been and gone,

I'll raise my family and live in peace

now that's what's real to me

real to me

Dying flowers in a dressing room

a dangerous time to let your head make up it's own mind

got me thinking that the spirits flown

that's not real to me,

when I see my babies run,

when all the madness has been and gone,

I'll raise my family and live in peace

now that's what's real to me

Picnics in the garden

and the children they can play

the first day of the summer

and i laze here all the day

then we'll invite the family round

and drink some English tea

then i raise up my finger

and watch football on TV

yeah..ohh..

now that's what's real to me

when i see my babies run,

when all the madness has been and gone,

I'll raise my family and live in peace

now that's what's real to me

that's what's real to me

real to me

wake up you might be dreaming

wake up you might be dreaming, now

After he finished singing Alex with tears in her eyes went over to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Their twins looked at their parents and continued playing with their toys "I love you Nate. You make me the happiest woman alive" she said and Nate kissed her "I love you too Alex and you are one hot mama!" laughing as Alex knew what he meant "Nate, not in front of the twins" and pinched his nose "Ow, that hurts. Austin, Eliza look what mommy did to daddy" and the two just ignored him Nate fake a gasped when Alex pulled out her tongue and showed him her raspberry. He tickled her and they both shared a good laugh. The twins even laughed even though they have no idea what was going on between their parents. It was a normal typical family time for them.

Many months has passed and Christmas was here. It was their first Christmas since the twins were born. Nate told the bodyguard Rob (AN: yep still the same old Big Rob) to wear a Santa Claus suit and bring in the presents. He obliged and the twins giggled when Rob came in as they clapped. Their first Christmas was wonderful as they spent other holidays as well.

The twins now could walk and run around spoke words like Mama, Dada, Birdie (AN: Jason's fault. LOL!), and many other cute words too. They sat on a bench in Central Park watching the twins chasing after anything. This is how their life should be Alex would thought. Eliza was wearing a pintucked jumper and pink baby Converse shoes while Austin was wearing a 2-in-1 sports graphic polo with a snap pocket jeans and matching blue baby Converse shoes.

They looked cute as they chased after the birds yelling Birdie, birdie as Rob chased after them just in case they ran off too far from the parents. Nate held Alex close to him as they both shared a moment of silence together just watching their surroundings in the park in that beautiful Autumn day. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ears "I love you Alex and don't you forget that" Alex smiled and looked at him in his eyes and she sees love. "I love you too Nate and I will never ever forget that" and cuddled close to him.

The wind blew and she shivered and he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "You're cold. Here" Nate said as he took of his coat and wrapped it around Alex who smiled at him. "Thank you" she said and wrapped herself more tightly in his coat. They stayed in the park until the sun sets and they all drove home happily. Rob was tired but not the twins. They kept their mischief going all the way home as they pinched his nose, rubbed his almost bald head, and many other mischief. They didn't know that they will have an unexpected visitor coming when they arrived home.

AN: Hey guys. I know this is sudden update but hey when i get ideas i type them down just in case i forget them. so anyways how do you like this chapter? Cool huh? Twins. I really like their names eventhough i was randomly looking for names for them. Well i gotta go. plz review ok. Bye

ranimohd91


	6. Chapter 5 Magic Ending

Chapter 5- Magic Ending

Months turns into years as seasons passed them by and the twins are now teenagers and in a early age of 16. They lived a normal life just like Justin, Alex and Max did years ago. Justin who is now running the Sub shop after Jerry wanted to travel and he brought Theresa along with him. Now they're halfway around the world.

There will be Wizard lessons on Mondays and Wednesdays for the Russo clan. The cousins would meet in the lair and chatted away as they waited for Justin to arrive with Alex who agreed to come and assist him. They spent like a few hours in the lair learning spells and all the important things about magic.

There are a few weird things happening whenever Eliza uses magic and her twin brother has to fix it for her every time. Justin and Alex observed them closely and come to a conclusion Alex's twins are so like him and Alex when they were younger. "History is replaying itself Alex" He said to his sister and she nodded "Yep. Here we go again" and smirked at him.

Many years has passed and Nate and Alex lived a happy life together. Their kids grew up, fell in love, gotten married and go out into their world with their new life. Eliza won the Wizard Competition and now she's a full wizard working in the Magic Council Office. Austin is now a famous writer. He written a story about his family and his experience living in Waverly Place as he called it home. Nate who is now retired decided to contribute his money to the Waverly Place Sub Station and expand the business to every single state in the US.

Nate and Alex are now 85 years old. He was looking at an old picture of Alex and him when they were younger and sees her on the bed looking at him and smiled "Nate, come lie down with me" and patted the side of the bed right next to her. He came over to her and laid down next to her as he put his arm around her "I love you Alex." he said and Alex smiled at him and said "I love you too Nate" and they both drifted off to sleep. That night they both dies peacefully in each others arms as they both looked like they were 16 again and walked hand in hand towards heaven's gate not glancing back. It was truly the best ending for them both as they lived and died together as they loved each other in the end.

AN: Hey guys. I know its so sudden but i have to end this story. I was already out of ideas. Really i do. Stupid writers block. well just review and let me know what you think of this story. See ya!

ranimohd91


End file.
